


Un jour comme un autre

by chonaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Gai propose un défi de plus à Kakashi.





	Un jour comme un autre

Lui faisant face, Gai affichait toujours son perpétuel sourire, celui de « L’Eternelle et Invincible Jeunesse face à l’Adversité » ou quelque chose comme ça, Kakashi devait admettre qu’il se perdait parfois dans toutes ces appellations. Une partie de lui-même était déjà fatiguée des excentricités de son rival. 

\- Kakashi, mon cher rival, es-tu prêt pour notre nouveau défi ?   
\- Dis toujours, souffla le ninja d’un air absent, sans pour autant quitter son « adversaire » des yeux.   
Celui-ci leva son pouce, tout en prenant une pose qui en ferait rougir plus d’un :   
\- Alors c’est parti ! Faisons cinq fois le tour du village en deux heures ! 

Oh bonté divine...


End file.
